This invention relates to the recovery of sugar from sugar beets, and more particularly to a method of sugar recovery wherein the sugar beets are washed to remove impurities therefrom, then sliced, and then extracted with an aqueous solution to form a sugar juice.
Prior art methods of the above-mentioned type are known; however, even when carefully effected, the washed beets contain considerable amounts of impurities, such as green organic material, soil and pebbles.
It is well known that the amount of sugar which is lost in the molasses which is a by-product produced in the sugar production, increases with increasing amounts of impurities contained in the raw extracted sugar juice which comes from the washed sugar beets.
The object of the present invention is to increase the yield of sugar contained in the sugar juice obtained by a method of the above-mentioned type.